Humoral immune responses are triggered when an antigen binds specifically to an antibody. The combination of an antibody molecule and an antigen forms a small, relatively soluble immune complex. Antigens either can be foreign substances, such as viral or bacterial polypeptides, or can be “self-antigens” such as polypeptides normally found in the human body. The immune system normally distinguishes foreign antigens from self-antigens. “Autoimmune” disease can occur, however, when this system breaks down, such that the immune system turns upon the body and destroys tissues or organ systems as if they were foreign substances. Larger immune complexes are more pathogenic than small, more soluble immune complexes. The formation of large, relatively insoluble immune complexes can result from both the interaction of antibody molecules with antigen and the interaction of antibody molecules with each other. Such immune complexes also can result from interactions between antibodies in the absence of antigen.
Antibodies can prevent infections by coating viruses or bacteria, but otherwise are relatively harmless by themselves. In contrast, organ specific tissue damage can occur when antibodies combine with antigens and the resulting immune complexes bind to certain effector molecules in the body. Effector molecules are so named because they carry out the pathogenic effects of immune complexes. By inhibiting the formation of large, insoluble immune complexes, or by inhibiting the binding of immune complexes to effector molecules, the tissue damaging effects of immune complexes may be prevented.